Chercher le chemin
by jimiilolita
Summary: Ils sont prisonniers, ils cherchent le chemin de la sortie, ils sont jeunes et beaux, un rayon de soleil passe et Heero a toujours les mains dans le bas du dos de Duo...OS.


Base : GW

Genre : songfic, OS, humour (ouais, ça dépend aussi pas mal de votre sens de l'humour)

Rating : tout public mais y'a des sous-entendus

Pairing : et puis quoi encore, lisez !

Disclaimer : alors , pour les mignonnes petites choses en boxer, ce n'est pas à nous, ça ne nous rapporte pas la queue d'une et ça nous désole chaque jour un peu plus. La chanson est de William Balde

NA : comme quoi, les vacances au soleil, ça fait des résultats bizarres ^^ Ami lecteur, sers-toi un verre, installe-toi au soleil, mets cette chanson pourrie à fond et savoure...

* * *

**Chercher le chemin...**

Le soleil inondait le couloir vide et lumineux de ses rayons bienfaisants. Dans un petit salon richement décoré, meublé avec le goût du luxe le plus sûr, un homme seul s'adonnait à un plaisir raffiné et solitaire. Son archet à la main, il allait attaquer une pièce longtemps travaillée avec d'intenses efforts.

Malgré les sous-entendus graveleux qu'on pourrait trouver dans ce court passage, l'homme seul ne faisait rien de contraire à la morale catholique, non, il faisait comme tous les hommes seuls qui s'ennuient et qui n'aiment pas se faire plaisir tout seul.

Oui, Treize entame un solo de violon. Du Vivaldi pour être précis. Et il s'y applique. Tant et si bien que bientôt, toute la vaste maison résonne de la délicate et vive mélodie. L'_allegro ma non tropo_ enchante les quatre étages de la demeure, pour le plus grand plaisir des esthètes présents (une faible minorité, les arts nobles n'étant que modérément prisés dans les casernes de formation des ozzies).

_**Un rayon de soleil  
**__**dore sur tes cheveux longs  
**__**sur nos corps de seigle  
**__**et nous joue du violon**_

Le soleil inondait le couloir pas si vide que ça.

_Tout doucement, faut sortir de là_. Heero réfléchissait à deux cent à l'heure au chemin le plus pratique pour se faufiler hors du QG de Treize sans se faire gauler. Le chemin le plus pratique, le plus court, le plus sûr... bref, le chemin idéal. Et il fallait le trouver vite, parce que ça commençait à sentir le roussi pour lui... pour eux.

À côté de lui, un idiot ronflait comme un idiot. Cachés dans une alcôve, derrière un meuble en bois ciré, au quatrième étage. Au moins, songea le jeune japonais, il savait par où aller pour sortir : vers le bas. Logique, il n'y avait que quatre étages. Il essaya pour la forme de forcer la fenêtre à travers laquelle le soleil dispensait sa douce lumière sur eux. Fenêtre sécurisée. Bien sûr.

Un grognement le tira de sa réflexion. Toutes les issues seraient forcément sécurisées comme celle-ci. Il faudra peut-être faire tout sauter. Il va sans dire que l'idée de faire péter une belle maison victorienne ne déplaisait pas du tout au perfect soldier qui, bien que parfait, se paye parfois le luxe d'un petit bonheur inutile, vain et très fun. Sauf que... pour le chemin discret, on repassera.

« Gnnn ?

- Chut.

- J'ai mal au ventre.

Heero hocha la tête.

- C'est normal, tu as des côtes cassées, un poumon perforé et une hémorragie interne.

Duo contempla son torse entouré d'étranges bandes verdâtres et y reconnu les lambeaux du marcel-insulte-à-la-sensualité que porte habituellement le japonais. Et du sang coagulé de partout.

- C'est juste ça ? Je me rouille.

- Et tu t'es pris une balle dans le genoux.

- C'est donc ça qui piquait. »

Fouillant dans sa poche quadri-dimensionnelle (comment, vous ne saviez pas que les poches de Heero Yuy sont le plus court chemin entre les sept univers parallèles ? Ben maintenant, c'est fait), bref, le héros en question en sortit un vague antalgique et le fourra d'autorité dans la bouche de son équipier.

« Avale tout, recrache pas. »

Là encore, ne cherchez pas la petite bête, rien de malsain là-dedans.

_**Un rayon de soleil  
**__**sur le sommeil de plomb  
**__**une guitare sèche  
**__**Lou Reed à la maison  
**__**Baby take a walk on the wild side**_

Finalement Heero se releva et attrapa son blessé par le col, avant de le jeter sur son dos comme un sac de patates.

« Héé !

- Faut qu'on se tire.

- Nan tu crois ?

- On va se faire la belle.

- Ah ouaais...

- Tais-toi. »

_Sympa comme toujours, la machine à missions pourries est toujours aussi aimable_, songeait Duo, alors que ses côtes cassées appuyaient dangereusement contre son véhicule (comprendre, le héros bien aimé).

Passant avec célérité d'alcôves en recoins, Heero parvint à les traîner au bout du couloir, puis à l'étage inférieur. S'il comptait bien, les patrouilles ne passaient que tous les quart d'heure. Quelle erreur ! Alors qu'il ne fallait pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

_Heuu.. en fait il en faut peut-être plus_.

C'est ce que reconnu intérieurement Heero en entendant le pas cadencé et chaloupé des deux troufions en patrouille, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer au deuxième étage. Heureusement pour lui, le parfait parpaing sait forcer des portes, sait se faufiler sans faire de bruit dans une salle plongée dans le noir. Et le tout avec Duo à moitié mort sur le dos. Applaudissez m'sieurs dames !

De l'intérieur de l'espèce de salle de... de il ne voulait pas savoir quoi... il ne voulait certainement pas savoir à quoi on pouvait bien s'amuser dans cette petite salle pleine d'objets bizarres (et en cuir). Bref, de cette pièce, il observa le jardin par la fenêtre. Encore quelque chose à prévoir : l'immense jardin à la française de ce snob devait grouiller d'uniformes.

Quoique... Là, il avait une vue plongeante sur la piscine autour de laquelle de beaux éphèbes se prélassaient, l'un à la guitare, l'autre en plein séance bronzette (ou sieste), et les deux derniers en train de s'étaler mutuellement de la crème solaire de partout.

_Complètement illogique : les phases de récupérations sont bien plus efficaces dans un environnement frais, l'exposition prolongée à un ensoleillement fort est néfaste._

Il ne se posa même pas de question sur le gratteur et sa guitare. Leur chef joue bien du violon pendant que son prisonnier prend la tangente.

D'ailleurs le prisonnier... Il s'accroche de toutes ses forces au cou de son sauveur.

« Merde, Hee-chan, j'entends du banjo, ton médoc devait être un peu trop fort.

- Tais-toi.

- Ça va, j'ai compris. »

_**Un matin suspendu aux fleurs de ton jardin  
**__**ma main sur ton petit cul cherche le chemin  
**__**Un matin suspendu aux fleurs de ton jardin  
**__**ma main sur ton petit cul...**_

La fatidique patrouille passée, la folle course dans les couloirs inondés de lumière de la vaste baraque de riche du chef des méchants put reprendre.

Prenant de la vitesse, le meilleur soldat conditionné du monde assura sa prise sur son prisonnier en voie de délivrance, ce qui arracha au concerné un gémissement de douleur.

« Putain ! Tu m'a presque arraché la jambe... j'ai une balle dans le genou quand même ! »

Ce qui fait que, ni une ni deux, on change Duo de position et maintenant, c'est à peine s'il peut bouger tant il se trouve compressé contre son providentiel coéquipier.

« Aïeuh ! Tu m'as pincé les fesses ! »

Renonçant à l'assommer et à écouter ses simagrées, Heero repartit de plus belle, toujours en quête du plus court chemin vers la porte de sortie.

_**Un rayon de soleil  
**__**j'embrasse tes pieds sales  
**__**un disque de Marley  
**__**joue No woman no cry**_

Mais les bonnes renonciations n'ont qu'un temps.

Et bientôt, à mi-chemin entre le deuxième et le premier étage...

« Gniarrr !

- Tais-toi !

- J'ai mal... j'ai trop mal... putain ça tue.

- Ta gueule !

Notons qu'il est de moins en moins poli avec le temps.

_Merci de partager ma souffrance, mon grand._

- Putain, repose moi, connard, je sens plus ma jambe. »

_Circulation coupée_, conclut le perfect soldier. _Connard de crétin qui me traite comme une sale brute_, ajouta mister Maxwell en pleine crise de misanthropie.

À nouveau, une alcôve salutaire se présenta et les deux jeunes terroristes y trouvèrent refuge.

Trop indisposé pour être étonné d'une telle bonne volonté de la part de son compère, Duo se laissa tomber comme un sac

Il faut tout de même préciser que si Heero consent si facilement à cette petite pause inutile, c'est surtout parce qu'il a besoin de réfléchir calmement à leur évasion et à la voie la plus sage à adopter. Et pour réfléchir, il a besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Et avec le bras passé autour du postérieur de Duo, il a des idées tout sauf claires ! Voire des idées carrément pas nettes du tout.

Donc on se pose. On fout le colis par terre et on réfléchit.

« Putain ça tue ! T'es sûr que c'était un antalgique le truc que tu m'as donné ? »

Haussement d'épaule d'ignorance. _Si c'est pas un anti-douleur, ben... je vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je me trimballe du LSD dans les poches ? _

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, le parfait petit infirmier s'installe à mes pieds et commence à masser doucement le genoux blessé. _D'abord, détendre les chairs._

_Oh mais c'est qu'il m'aiderait presque à me sentir mieux_, gloussé-je intérieurement. _Heu... sauf qu'il a l'air de vouloir s'occuper de mon genoux en profondeur._ Ah oui, maintenant c'est Dudu qui raconte.

« Fais gaffe, j'adore ce futal. »

Comme pour me montrer qu'il a bien compris ce que je lui disait, il déchire mon cher pantalon du dimanche au dessus du genoux. D'un geste sec, il m'ôte la chaussure droite, la chaussette du même pieds (oui, de l'autre, ce serait complètement con).

Des restes de mon pantalon, il fait un bandage serré. _Point de compression, tampon relai en attendant d'extraire le projectile._

_Bien sûr, il fait ça pour mon bien mais putain, ça tue !_

« Arrête de te plaindre. »

_Oui mon biquet, je suis juste en train de me vider de mon sang par l'intérieur, et toi tu est en train de me scier la jambe mais tout va bien._

- Arrête de pleurer, on est presque arrivé, fait finalement Heero, reprenant l'expression immémoriales qu'utilisent les parents lorsque leur enfant de cinq ans demande en chialant « c'est quand qu'on arrive, j'ai mal aux pieds ».

_**Un matin suspendu aux fleurs de ton jardin  
**__**ma main sur ton petit cul cherche le chemin  
**__**Un matin suspendu aux fleurs de ton jardin  
**__**ma main sur ton petit cul... qui cherche le chemin**_

Hop, une fois le bandage fini, on remet le sac sur son dos, on se relève, on regarde à droite, à gauche et on peut traverser !

Et... ah quand même... pourquoi on se retrouve toujours avec les mains posées sur le cul de ce sac de patates ? Le « on », ici, c'est très certainement Heero qui commence à se demander s'il n'a pas de la fièvre. Parce qu'il fait chaud là d'un coup. Il se met à transpirer, le souffle court, des frissons dans le ventre et les mains moites toujours accrochées au pantalon de Duo Maxwell qui ne s'en plaint pas (il se plaint déjà de bien des choses).

« Hé ! Hee-chan, faut descendre.

- Je sais, fait machinalement le soldat parfait certes, mais pas inébranlable.

- Ben pourquoi t'as l'air d'hésiter.

- Tais toi, fait à nouveau Heero pour dissimuler son trouble. » Les volées de marches restantes sont enfilées avec application et ne font pas long feu. La tête de plein de choses bizarres et le cœur battant, Heero parvint avec son fardeau à se faufiler vers la sortie.

Et enfin ils arrivent au rez-de-chaussée.

_**Par la fenêtre ouverte  
**__**l'air que nous respirons  
**__**ces petites poussières,  
**__**si pâles d'émotion**_

Là, miracle ! Alors que 80% de ses capacités analytiques sont occupées par le postérieur de son coéquipier sur lequel ses mains sont toujours posées, Heero perçoit que la chance leur sourit enfin.

Une porte fenêtre ouverte ! C'est la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres, si l'on peut dire.

Un courant d'air frais et printanier lui chatouille les narines. Mélange subtil d'herbe fraichement coupée et de terre poudreuse chauffée par le soleil.

« Ça fait du bien, l'air de la liberté. »

Le souffle tiède de son fardeau contre son oreille lui apprend que Duo aussi participe à la bouffée de bon air sain de la campagne.

« L'air de la liberté... »

Et puis quoi encore, de quoi il se plaint ! Monsieur est en geôle depuis à peine un petit mois et demi et le voilà qui joue au déporté ! Mauviette.

_**Un rayon de soleil  
**__**sur ton si beau visage  
**__**aux abeilles se mêle  
**__**la voix de Bob Dylan  
**__**Knock, knocking on the heavens' door**_

Du bout du pied, Heero pousse la porte fenêtre un peu plus, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Flingue à la main (pas un flingue suspect qu'il aurait tiré d'une hypothétique huitième dimension contenue toute entière dans sa poche de short, non, un honnête flingue qu'il a chouré au troufion qu'il a dû estourbir pou sortir son collègue incarcéré de son cachot, bref un bon vieux flingue des familles, pas un truc bizarre qui sort d'on ne sait où : un flingue logique). Donc, avec ce flingue logique à la main, mr. Parpaing observe attentivement le jardin.

Ce serait très con d'avoir franchi les quatre étages, les gardiens, les patrouilles, tout ça pour se faire gauler dans le jardin.

Terrasse, une poignée de marches en pierre bordée de géraniums plantés dans de monumentaux pots en pierre itou. Okay, a priori, les plantes en pots sont inoffensives. Une allée de gravier, une terrasse en terre battue, le tout aussi peuplé que le crâne d'un tondu. RAS... y'a plus qu'à faire gaffe à ne pas déraper dans le gravier. La pelouse... au loin, un jardinier distrait a oublié une tondeuse à gazon au milieu du vert tapi végétal. Et là, tenez-vous bien messieurs dames, mesdames et messieurs, chers amis, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, des petites maisons pour insectes : des ruches ! Bien sûr, parce que Messire Treize ne se prive de rien, et certainement pas d'un petit miel mille fleurs bio, sans insecticides, ni pesticides, pour sucrer sa verveine.

Y'en a qu'ont des raffinements assez tordus tout de même.

Et à côté des ruches... oui, y'a quelque chose parce que sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Un homme voilé ! Un apiculteur !

Un apiculteur qui fixe avec stupeur la porte fenêtre à demi ouverte et les deux tête des G-boys qui se dessinent dans l'embrasure de la dite porte. Une fois sa stupeur passée, il ne saurait manquer de donner l'alerte, parce que deux G-boys l'un sur l'autre, l'arme à la main et l'air plus patibulaire qu'une armée de légionnaires en perm, ça n'inspire pas assez confiance pour trouver ça normal.

« Le jardinier... fait mollement remarquer Duo, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne dort pas et qu'il s'intéresse aux efforts déployés pour sauver son cul.

- L'apiculteur, corrige Heero, qui ne manque jamais de montrer qu'il sait tout.

- Merde, fait encore Duo, exprimant par là l'avis unanime des deux garçons. »

Mais n'est pas perfect soldier qui veut. Car le perfect soldier lui sait ! Il sait ce qu'il faut faire, il a réponse à tout et il sait tout faire. Si vous cherchez un plombier un dimanche au mois d'août, demander un perfect soldier, il saura faire ça ! Donc ce n'est pas un gars qui force des abeilles à fabriquer du miel pour lui qui va lui foutre le trouillomètre à zéro.

Il ne fait ni une, ni deux et encore moins trois, lève la tête, lève le bras, vise, arme, presse la gachette. Et pouf ! Un apiculteur de moins sur Terre.

Radical, certes, mais efficace.

« Nice shot, complimente Duo qui n'a pas perdu une miette du spectacle et, en bon esthète, apprécie la pureté du geste. »

En attendant, avec son flingue à la main, Heero se sent mieux. Ce n'est pas qu'il se sente rassuré mais c'est qu'il n'a plus qu'une main en contact avec le fessier coupable, donc forcément, ça va mieux.

_**Un matin suspendu aux fleurs de ton jardin  
**__**ma main sur ton petit cul cherche le chemin  
**__**Un matin suspendu aux fleurs de ton jardin  
**__**ma main sur ton petit cul...**_

Maintenant que tout danger est éliminé, on peut tracer. Et donc on trace, la volée de marche est expédiée rapidement, l'allée de gravier ne résiste pas et la pelouse se plie elle aussi à la course décidée des terroristes en herbe.

Seules les mains de Heero apportent une ombre au tableau. Plus qu'une ombre, tout un sombre pan de sa personnalité qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'avouer.

_Duo est sur mon dos, il faut que je le porte, donc mes mains sont accrochées à lui._ Normal. À ses fesses, corrigea le côté « je sais tout » du japonais. _Oui mais normal quand même : je ne vais pas l'agripper par les chevilles pour le faire tenir sur mon dos._ Bien sûr, c'est normal d'avoir tes mains posées sur ses fesses, mais est-ce normal que tu trouves ça très agréable et pas mal troublant ?

Pendant une seconde, Heero regretta de ne pas pouvoir se tirer dessus pour faire taire sa petite voix intérieure. Si on pouvait éliminer sa conscience comme on élimine un car de soldat, les gens vivraient plus heureux.

Finalement, après un quart d'heure de course, il estime qu'ils ont mis assez de distance entre eux et la maison des cauchemars. Et puis, c'est qu'il se fait lourd le Dudule. Donc, on le repose par terre, on l'allonge dans l'herbe fraiche. On regarde ses mains avec horreur.

_C'est marrant, on dirait qu'elles y sont encore._ Inutiles de vous préciser quel endroit désigne ce « y ».

Et puis, comme on est parfait dans le fond et même en surface, on se met à soigner le blessé.

« Hee-chan ?

- Chut. T'as mal là ?

- Aïïeuhhh oui !

- Tiens, avale ça.

À nouveau, des petite pilules anti-douleur passent de main en main, sont englouties et, cette fois, finissent par faire effet.

Pendant ce temps, Duo se retrouve avec le torse momifié et le genoux plein de sang.

- Je vais t'extraire la balle.

- Si ça t'amuse.

- Bouge pas.

- Même si je voulais, je peux paaaaaAAAÏïeuh ! »

Malgré ses soi-disant blessures, le Duo se relève brusquement pour exprimer son vif mécontentement. Mais comme il y a des mineurs qui lisent ça, on ne va pas retranscrire toutes les insultes qu'il profèrent. Sachez seulement que le « putain de salaud de connard d'enculé de fils dégénéré de truie à la con » en est l'extrait le moins virulent.

« Bouge pas, ça va saigner.

- Et comment que ça va saigner ! »

Maintenant que Duo est en calbute, à moitié tourné devant lui, Heero commence à comprendre en quoi ses mains sur ce postérieur ont pu prendre du plaisir.

_**Un rayon de soleil  
**__**tu t'rhabilles pour de bon  
**__**j'te ramène par les tresses  
**__**à mon corps de garçon**_

Tout en épongeant le sang qui coule du genoux, Heero se sent tout d'un coup avoir très chaud. Il maintient au sol son patient qui se débat comme un beau diable. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rester un diablement beau patient.

Or donc le Duo rattrape un lambeau de pantalon et tente maladroitement de le remettre.

Mais, trop imprudent, il stoppe brusquement son mouvement en fixant de son genoux la plaie béante.

C'est moche ! Putain, on dirait une pizza quatre saisons froide. »

Bien sûr, le jugement médical est laissé à son auteur (personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la pizza).

Et à son coéquipier figé et circonspect, il lance un « On y va ? » qui a pour seule vertu de faire réagir le perfect soldier, de le ramener à un certain degré de réalité. S'ils y vont maintenant, la question des mains et des fesses ne sera jamais résolue.

« Non non non », fait donc la tête du jeune japonais. « Et hop ! » Fait sa main leste qui vint attraper la longue natte de son boulet. Comme on tire un chien par la laisse, Duo se laissa faire, entraîné contre le corps de Heero. Car faut bien dire qu'il est trop cassé de partout pour résister et qu'en plus, il aime ça !

« Oui ?

- Quelque chose à vérifier.

- Et ça peut pas attendre que j'arrête de cracher du sang par les narines ?

- Ça va être vite fait. »

Comme quoi, même un soldat très parfait peut se gourer en beauté. Parce qu'il est inutile de vous préciser qu'une fois que les mains ont retrouvé le chemin des fesses, y'a pas grand chose qui peut les en détourner... à part un danger de mort ou une évasion mais ce n'est pas d'actualité.

Et hop ! Tout le monde dans l'herbe ! Haaa les hautes herbes fraîches, une matinée ensoleillée, les cigales qui font « cricri » et le ciel bleu qui brille dans le soleil (ou l'inverse) et les G-boys dans un buisson...

_**Un matin suspendu aux fleurs de ton jardin  
**__**ma main sur ton petit cul cherche le chemin  
**__**Un matin suspendu aux fleurs de ton jardin  
**__**ma main sur ton petit cul...**_

**FIN**


End file.
